Eyes and Touches
by shaycat
Summary: How will James Wilson support House when he can't solve a case? What will it take for House to become a loving human? Some minor slash.


House and Wilson slash

Rated PG 13

I don't own anything!

Please Read and Review!

****

**Eyes and Touches**

There was a very hard case plaguing the Department of Diagnostics at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Just one look at anyone on staff conveyed how hard they had been working. However, it was most obvious in the face of Dr. Gregory House. The already thorny man had become a ticking time bomb. It seemed that when he walked down the hallway, people fled from him. They knew when he was angry. There were obvious signs like the over exaggerated limp and the dark circles under his eyes. Despite the warnings, there was always one person who stuck by Dr. House, Dr. James Wilson. The attractive brown eyed man ate lunch every day in House's office, always keeping him company, even if House didn't return the favor. If House had tough cases, he would usually go home to contemplate the problem in peace, but this time was different. Something about this case pained Dr. House, he refused to sleep, eat or rest. To most people, they didn't understand why this case was different, but Wilson knew. He knew what made House tick, why he tried for some cases and not for others. He was the only one that knew.

House had been awake for three days with only the slightest nap when he accidently drifted off in the lab. He was chewing on a ham sandwich, his first meal in a few days, thoughtfully looking out the window and thinking about his case. After he had finished lunch, House realized that Wilson had not showed up to eat with him. He knew that Wilson didn't have any meetings this afternoon so he became instantly curious to where he was. House popped a Vicodin and walked onto their shared balcony to peek into Wilson's office. No one was home. He decided that he needed a break from the case for awhile, so House started his search for Wilson.

He searched the normal places, the cafeteria, the clinic, the bathroom, but Wilson was nowhere to be found. His last hope was looking in the Oncology Lounge. He peeked in the door, but the lights were off. He opened the door wider and saw a huddled figure on the couch. He looked closer and saw Wilsons' familiar features. He stepped into the room and turned on a nearby lamp. Wilson was out cold, his mouth open a little and arm in an awkward and uncomfortable looking position. House walked over to the sleeping man and moved his arm so it wouldn't ache when he woke up, he had been through that many times with his leg. As he moved the limb, Wilson stirred.

"House?" he questioned groggily.

"Shh, go back to sleep Jimmy. You need your rest," House replied quietly.

Wilson became a little bit more aware of his surroundings as he said, "So do you".

House smiled slightly and sat down next to his tired friend to please him so he would continue sleeping. Wilson sighed and turned on his side a little, so House would have room to stretch out his leg if he wanted to. After a few quiet minutes, House heard the rhythmic breathing of Wilson. House was going to get up but his leg started to throb. He decided that stretching his leg might do him some good, so he laid against Wilson's chest so he had enough room for his long legs. He could think about the case anywhere, really. He didn't have to be in his office. He tried thinking about the case, but his thoughts continued to wander to the falling chest under him. It was hard to focus on the patient when Wilson's smiling eyes kept slipping into his field of vision. Eventually, Greg drifted off to sleep. The two men seemed to melt into each other, breathing in the same rhythm for hours. Soon, word got passed around that House and Wilson were cuddling in the lounge together. People stopped in the room to take a look at the first sign of the Apocalypse. House was smiling. In his sleep, there was a small smirk on his face, probably due to the fact that he was wrapped in the arms of James Wilson. Everyone that visited the lounge was careful to not wake up the sleeping pair; they knew that the wrath of House would most likely be ten times worse if he knew that they were spying. Within two hours, practically everyone in the hospital had come to gaze upon the two. After all the shifts ended, Wilson woke up. He felt a very large weight pressing on his chest. He looked down to see Greg House pressed against his shoulder. He smiled and returned to sleep.

House never solved the case and the patient died shortly after he awoke from his long needed nap, however, he let it go. He did not dwell on the past or his mistakes. He moved forward, in preparation for the next case. This change in heart was completely due to Dr. James Wilson. After they both woke up from their shared nap, they looked into each others eyes and saw something. The hospital staff has gossiped about what they said to each other when they woke up for a very long time. Some claim that House started to cry, while others swear that House punched Wilson, but the majority of people agree that they said nothing. They stared at one another and conversed with their eyes and touches only.

The End

Please tell me what you thought!


End file.
